Maximum Apocalypse
by fangluvsme13
Summary: Max has a regular life but somehow gets thrown into a Zombie Apocalypse. Shes their with the gang trying to find Dr. M., and fang and max are trying to understand eachother better. Fax and Eggy! Story way better than Summery! Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Apocalypse

By: Kora

"Where are you?" Mom yelled into her phone.

"I went for a hike, I'm fine don't worry." I put so much emotion into my words I hope she would be okay, and understand enough from that, which was nothing..

"Why?" She seemed sad but her voice was rushed.

"Just need to get some stuff of my mind," I whispered in a low monotone that my mother probably barely heard.

"Oh, I understand, is it Dylan?" She said her voice was cold and cracked at the end instead of her usual warm inviting voice. I was silent, Dylan, my boyf-ex boyfriend. He seemed so perfect, His sea blue eyes that you could look into and tell exactly what he is feeling. The golden blond hair. And the white, perfect warm inviting smile. His bronze tan skin. He seemed so sweat, yet underneath every perfect thing about him he was a jerk. Who cheated on me only because, I wouldn't get in his pants. That flipping Man-whore!

"Oh Max I'm so sorry, you were to good for him anyways mija," she finished with soft comforting words.

"Whatever he doesn't matter." I mumbled. I started walking home, only five minutes from my house. When I herd a loud crash.

"Mom, Mom!" I screamed into the phone.

"I put you sister in the her bathroom and locked the doors. Don't come in. I'm going to the lab. I may not return protect your sister!" She yelled the last part I herd a crash. Then their was silence. And my signal failed. With that I sprinted home. It started getting dark and when I arrived home the car was gone. We had about three acres of Arizona land with my sister Ella, me and my single Hispanic mother. Yes I'm proud to say I'm half Hispanic, through if you looked at me you wouldn't be able to tell.

My light brown hair flowed down my shoulder with natural sun-streaks in it. My tall figure was 5,8 very tall for a girl. I had a gold tan and was very fit considering all the sports I play.

The door was locked so I went around the front and saw the door ripped from it's hinges thrown on the patio. It was bloody and from the looks of it new. I stumbled into the house. And it looked like a tornado went through the place. Everything was broken on the floor with blood everywhere and hand prints. The orange drapes covering the window. Were ripped. Once I checked the perimeter I crept upstairs. I went into my room. Found my switchblade and then went into my moms room and found the gun. I finally went to the door on the right and found scratch marks on it. It was open. Blood was all along the corners. As I stepped into the room I saw a man on the floor. Dead from the looks of it. He had pale green skin his black hair was in chunks. And his black eyes were rimming with purple. I twitched realizing this was my old best friends dad.

I listened and crept closer to my sisters bathroom. And I herd sobbing. After the dead man I did not know what to expect.

"Ella, Ella you in here?" I knocked on the door. There were scratch marks all over the door. Then the door opened slightly. And a black haired girl peeked out. It was Ella a clear copy of mom except younger. Her thick black hair fell down to her waist her. Dark tan skin. Reflected the light off the bear windows. And her deep brown eyes filled with tears. Then another two heads popped out. Nudge, Ella's best friend, who had dark mocha skin, that was flawless. Dark brown golden tendrils bouncing every time she moves. And a blond head. With golden curls popped out. Blue innocent eyes full of shedding tears. I immediately reconsigned her. Fangs sister. My Fang, my first love... my only. He moved in with Iggy our best friend. But every since that day were just not friends anymore.

"max?!"The emotion in her voice was unbearable she was scared. Angel gaze moved past me to the dead man in Ella's room, her dead father. And with that they all ran and hugged me. I held them and there sobbing bodies for a while.

"We need to save them." Angels tiny voice rang out. She was right we need to find fang, Iggy and Gazzy. After we all let go. We got ready.

We found three bags and filled them with bottles of water, emergency kit. Clothes snacks and weapons. Angel, being the youngest at seven, may be the most mature. She didn't cry when she saw her dad. She moved on so we could save everyone else. And with that Angel jumped on my back. Me holding hands with Ella and Nudge. We set out with a gun and knife in both pockets. After a mile walk through the open space we finally reached Iggy's street. When we reached the house with the pale yellow walls and red brick chimney we stopped. Throughout are walk we saw a few of them...zombies. They all looked like Mr. Ride. We just kept low profile and cut across bloody lawns with dead body's.

I slowly reached for the door only to find it open. I looked cautiously at my surroundings. Then I saw Mrs. Ride, dead on the floor. Poor Angel was all I thought. As I crept into the house I had my gun ready at all times. There I found Iggy's parents dead. With a suicide letter. I picked it up and read aloud to the others.

Dear My family and friends,

I'm sorry to inform you I got infected, along with your father. We could not stand the fact of any of you getting hurt. From us. We love you and hope you can survive. I want you to find the Martinez family. Dr. M is working on the antidote. She knew this would happen. Iggy, my son I love you along with your little brother Gazzy. Protect him, please. Fang, don't loose what you love most in life. Get Max back. I love you all. Please be safe!

Love,

Mom & Dad

I was shocked as I read it. They must love them so much. And fang, does he still love me the way I love him. Things swim through my mind then a I hear something drop up stairs. I drop the note pull out my gun and push the others behind me. We all creep up the stairs. I follow the sound of the shuffling. And slowly push open the door I know as fangs room. Angel runs ahead of me and screams. I run in after her and follow her gaze. But I can't see anything. It's pitch black.

"Angel, Angel baby where are you? Follow my voice." I could hear the panic in my voice. And the low voice following after that.

"Max?" I herd a gruff deep low voice yell from next to me.

"Fang?" I shout.


	2. Chapter 2

That's when the lights turn on. But as that happens something pushes me from behind. I turn and see Ella. She is paralyzed with fear. Four zombies come at us. All adult males. I give Ella the gun and charge at them.

"Cover your eyes." I scream at Angel. I charge, the first one opens his mouth. Hmm, I don't think so. I reach over his neck and slice his head off. The next two come at me. Ella shoots one and kills it. The other has a bow and arrow lodged in its head. And the last one grabs my arm but I slice his wrist. He only gets more upset. Then a bomb goes off and Zombie guts spray all around the room. And on my shoes! Dammit!

"Angel?...Report."I yell. I look behind me and see Angel burring her fragile face into Fangs chest. Ella with the gun pointed at the door. Nudge behind her crying...again. Iggy and Gazzy high fives each other in the corner probably over the bomb they made and threw. And Fang putting another arrow in his cross bow. Angel lets go of Fang murmurs something in his ear and then she runs over to me and jumps up. I prop her on my waste. And hug her to death. Soon she drops down. And goes to comfort Nudge.

"Hey Guys?"I say, my voice echos off the walls. Iggy runs and gives me a hug with Gazzy.

"Maxi Pad." He screams like a five year old and literally jumps on me.

"Oh for the love off-" Iggy puts a finger over my mouth.

"Shhoosh, there are children here." He whispers grinning cheekily. I let go and he falls to the floor. And he runs off to comfort Ella and Nudge. Then I look up to meet Fangs black onyx eyes boring holes into mine.

"Max." he sighs almost in relief. Only to be stopped by me running up and hugging him. His arms wrap around me. Wrapping around my waist. His hands finding the bare skin beneath my shirt and jeans. Sending shivers down my spine and giving me goosebumps up and down my arm. I bury my face in the crook of my neck.

"You can't ever leave leave me again...you understand."I whisper into his black hair. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck and his arms squeeze me tighter. Tears start to form in my eyes. Shit I can't start crying. Only one rebel tear escapes. Falling on Fangs smooth tan skin. I taste my blood in my mouth. From trying so hard to hold it back. Fang shivers but holds me even harder.

"I promise, I'm so sorry." He whispers in my ear sending bolts of electricity coursing through my blood.

"If you two lovebirds would stop making out can we please go." Yells Iggy exasperated as usual, stupid bipolar person(this is for my friend Izzy;D). I break away from fang and nod my head slightly.

"So, whats the plan?" This time it's Nudge who talks. Faint tears dribble down her red cheeks. I look around the room and find the group which used to be called the flock when we were all best friends. All with a hard mask on their faces probably covering their emotions of wanting to shit their pants. I finally hear a creak outside the hallway. Dam, they must have herd the bomb.

"Up and Away, by that I mean climb out the window, got it?" I whisper. We silently open the windows and crawl out. There are no zombies in plain site. So I slowly with my ninja stealth crawl down. Soon Fangs down and I catch Angel while Fang catches Gazzy. As we all crawl down. I notice the shadow in the door way.


End file.
